the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 17
Season 17 is the seventeenth season. Episodes #Meet the Recruitments - #Pumpkin's Patch - #Kyle Flies Too Far - Kyle the cockatoo flies to faraway that he ends up getting lost and needs a guide back. #Insane Easter Island - Gangster and Mangster take the stuffed animals to their hometown Hanga Roa. #The Importance of Being Riggy - Riggy wants to prove to the stuffed animals his importance only to lead in disaster... #Pika Power - Pikachu's cuteness attracts visitors from all over the world to Stuffedgomery. #Leave It to B.B.! - When something goes wrong, the stuffed animals turn around to Bedtime Bear. #Another Dimension Aliens - Vladicus and Nevie tell the stuffed animals stories from they're old planet homes. #Having Fun - Lily and Leap decide to play in the water with Timothy and Kaywell. #The Spider That Spun a Million Webs - Tito meets a new spider named Webster who wants to join the Stuffed Animal Show. #Webster Saves the Show - Webster saves the stuffed animals from a nasty fall. #Final Countdown - Bedtime Bear bets Magilla that he can hang from walls for 42 minutes only to cause Magilla to get tired and fall off! #Sparky and Circuit - Bedtime Bear realizes that there are now two Pikachus hired on the Stuffed Animal Show. #Kevin and the Crab - Kevin befriends a stuffed crab named Eon. #Too Many Members - After hiring Eon, Bedtime Bear realizes that are too many members on the Stuffed Animal Show. #Timothy Beside the Seaside - Timothy has to go back to his home the ocean to find something Bedtime Bear asked for. #Reunion Part 1 - After finding what Bedtime Bear asked Timothy for, he is reunited with his friends Ortie, Missy, Cenie and Ziggy who want to follow him to Stuffedgomery. #Reunion Part 2 - Timothy brings over the gem along with Ortie, Missy, Cenie and Ziggy all the way to Bedtime Bear at the Stuffed Animal Show. #Four Sea Creatures Added to the Mix - Ortie, Missy, Cenie and Ziggy are hired as new members to the Stuffed Animal Show. #Wyler's Light Association - Tito finds out about Bedtime Bear's secret club the Wyler's Light Association. #Owen Moore - The stuffed animals must study history with Bedtime Bear about the Australian President Owen Moore who is thought to be real. #Mango to the Rescue - Mango rescues his new friends from falling off a building. #Terry and the Terriers - Terry, Scottie and Spite hang out for a day. #An Ostrich Comes to Town - A stuffed ostrich named Olivia comes to go to the Stuffed Animal Show. #Long Lost Parents - After years of disappearing, Oliver meets up with his father and mother. #A Mysterious Arrival - A mysterious stuffed animal arrives on the show. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Yuseibear Bear *Anthony Bear *Milo Watson *Jingle Snowberg *Oliver Cat *Poochy Hampton *Peter Morgan *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson *Kevin Kangaroo *Terry Lloyd *Cocoa Lloyd *Pikachu *Gangster and Mangster *Petey Wilson Characters Introduced *Webster Spinners *Eon Greenville *Olivia Stretch Ostrich *Oliver's father *Oliver's mother Category:Seasons